Fallen Heroes
by love-jonasxx
Summary: Sam and Dean are still looking for their father. While on their hunt they come across an unlikely duo. A hunt has brought them together. Can the foursome unite together to conquer yellow-eyes? Or will egos rip apart their chemistry? D/OC S/OC
1. Brothers & Sisters

**wow. do i love supernatural or what?! my first supernatural fic! full of lots of fighting, hunting, romance, and all your sam/dean needs. =] read and review! tell me what you think.**

**Chapter One:**** Brothers && Sisters**

"Where are we going now?" complained Emmy Calhoun, tapping her hand impatiently on the dashboard of the '69 Chevy Camaro. She applied pressure to the wound on her shoulder with her good arm, only wincing slightly.

"Be nice to my baby," Aubrey Calhoun said easing the dark blue Camaro onto the highway. "We are heading out to Goldfield, Nevada."

"Any particular reason?"

"Could you refrain from being bitchy for at least five minutes?"

Emmy shook her dark red locks out of her face. The cool breeze felt good, she could no longer stand the muggy air of Mexico. "That would mean being nice. Aub I'm hungry. Those vamps back there were harder than I thought they would be."

"Yes, but we finished off the sons of bitches. They won't be sucking blood from any passerby's ever again."

"A job well done," Emmy sighed. "How are the ribs?"

"They are all bruised but I'll be fine," dismissed Aubrey with a wave of her hand. "I'm not going to let any ribs get in the way of a job."

"We should probably stop at some hospital and get them checked," she suggested but changed her mind as Aubrey gave her a glance. "Or I could let you hunt with broken ribs. Be my guest."

"They aren't broken," Aubrey pointed out. "I would be able to tell."

"Whatever."

"Since when do you care if we are hurt?" asked Aubrey. "You hate hospitals almost as much as I do."

Emmy rolled her eyes, and pulled out her laptop in attempt to rid herself of boredom. Aubrey tries to act all tough, like this stuff doesn't physically or mentally hurt her at all. Emmy sighed and checked her email, just in case her parents might have left them an email. No such luck there. It had been five years since Emmy and Aubrey last saw their mother. Their mother practically disowned them when Aubrey told her they would be following in their father's footsteps.

Their parents divorced when Emmy was eleven and Aubrey twelve. Their dad, Jeffery, moved to a little town forty minutes away. The sisters grew extremely close to him. Two years later, Jeffery introduced them to the family business; hunting. Hunting is the reason their mom ended her relationship with their dad.

It has been five years since they've seen or heard from their mother. From time to time they still get coordinates from their dad, but they rarely ever see him. The last time they saw Jeffery, he told them that he was leaving with an old friend to help him find something. That was three years ago. Ever since, they've tried to find him.

"Anything?" asked Aubrey, already knowing what she was doing.

"Nope, not a thing," sighed Emmy, "no new coordinates either. Do you think we will ever find him?"

"Eventually. But right now, we must focus on this thing we're supposed to be after. Dad sent those coordinates a little over a week ago, and he said that it was really important that we take them."

"Maybe he's going to be there," she said excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up, Em. Maybe there's something there that will lead us to him," Aubrey said maneuvering her way around a broken down semi.

Four hours later, Aubrey pulled the Camaro into a dingy Motel 7 in Mesa, Arizona, right outside the city of Phoenix. "Let's crash here for tonight."

"I'll go and get us rooms," Emmy said jumping out of the car.

Hot air washed over her body as she stepped onto the pavement. The sky was darkening overhead, into a very deep red color.

Emmy remembering one of her favorite lines recited, "'A red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night.'"

"You are such a Lord of the Rings nerd!" shouted Aubrey from the car.

Emmy laughed and strode into the Motel 7. On her way in, she crashed into a large object standing in her way.

"Excuse you," she snapped, picking herself up off the ground.

A hand found its way around her waist and helped her to her feet. Blackness replaced the light from the motel; she could hear the faint voice of the obstacle. There was no way to stop herself now, she was going under. Soon enough she crashed to the floor, completely deaf to the world.

_A flash of heat, warmth, and flesh, moved over her body. The touch of a man ignited a fire in her stomach. __His lips kissed her neck hungrily. Her hands became entangled in his hair. She felt the need to kiss him pull at her._

_The scene changed. A man stood before her. "Are you coming Em?"_

_She heard her own voice. "Give me a break; I've only just punctured my kidneys."_

_Another scene flashed before her eyes. _

_A house, burning to the grounds. A little boy ran out of it with a baby in his arms. They stood off to the side as they watched their house burn down. A father appeared right before the house was engulfed in flames completely. The three huddled together and tried to soothe the sobbing baby. A flicker was seen from the upstairs window. A flash of blazing yellow eyes, and then it was gone._

"Are you okay?" the obstacle asked shaking her out of her vision.

"Uh, yeah," she said weakly, coming out of her vision. "I just blacked out there for a minute."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, his hazel eyes showed sincere worry.

"I promise thanks." Something was oddly familiar about the blueness of his eyes. Where had she seen them before?

"Sorry for hitting you."

"It's okay," she said trying to walk around him.

He put his arm out and stopped her. "I'm Dean by the way."

"Emmy," she said taking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'll see you around," Dean said giving her a gorgeous, yet cocky smile.

Emmy rolled her amber eyes and continued into the motel. At the counter, she braced her body against the wood. The after affects of the vision were coming to her quicker than normal. Her heart beat quickened; she could barely hear the lady behind the counter ask her if she wanted to have a room. A body came up behind her. Another hand planted itself on her lower back to steady her. Her mind went black again. She readied herself for another vision.

Emmy came out of her vision within seconds. "Don't touch me, please."

Dean backed away from her slowly. "Alright, don't bite me."

"Oh, you only wish," she said weakly. "Can I have a room with two queen beds, please?"

"The names?" the lady asked.

"Emmy Sunray," she said thinking of the first thing that came to mind.

"Ok," she said, shuffling around. "Here are your keys. The number is 104. Have a good night."

"Looks like were room buddies," Dean said smugly.

"Looks like you need to update your pick-up lines," Emmy said sarcastically.

Emmy turned on her heel. Dean watched her dark hair swish against her shoulder blades. She looked ungodly sexy. His brother walked in the door right after her.

"What was that about, Dean?" Sam asked with a smirk on his face.

Dean glared at him. "Nothing."

* * *

Emmy sprinted back to the car. Something very weird had just happened, and she needed to tell Aubrey about it. There was something about that vision she did not like.

"Em, what's wrong?" Aubrey asked who was leaning against the car taking in the starry night sky.

Emmy stood by her with her hands against the car, breathing rapidly. "I just had a vision."

Aubrey straightened. "Good or bad?"

"I'm not sure yet. I normally don't have them about me, so it could be bad," she said breathlessly.

"Come on, let's get inside and you can tell me all about it," Aubrey said opening the trunk of her Camaro. She grabbed a duffle bag that conveniently covered all the weapons and supernatural shit they kept in the trunk. She threw a jacket at Emmy who hadn't noticed she was shaking violently. Aubrey was used to this affect of a vision on her sister. She hated that Emmy had the visions, not only was she partly jealous at the fact that Emmy had something supernatural about her, but she knew they exhausted Emmy. And she didn't like seeing Emmy look so weak and hopeless.

The two girls walked inside wordlessly. As they passed room 102, Emmy's whole body tensed up stiffly.

"You okay, Em?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Aubrey eyed her suspiciously. Something was definitely up. She opened the door with one quick swipe of the card. The room looked about as identical as the last one they had stayed at. She tossed their things onto the nearest bed. Emmy sat on the edge of the bed opposite of her.

"Tell me what happened," demanded Aubrey kneeling in front of her shaken sister.

She took a deep breath. "I walked inside to get the rooms, but I ran into someone walking through the door."

Aubrey had to cover up her snicker with a cough. "Who'd you run into?"

"Will you let me tell the damn story," snapped Emmy impatiently.

Aubrey held her hands up in defeat.

"So, I ran into someone, he tried to help me up, but a vision instantly struck me when he touched me."

"Weird, has that ever happened before?"

"Sometimes when I meet someone, I can see some things about them. But it's never happened when they touch me. When he touched me, I saw this house, burning in flames. There were two little kids running out of the house. One was holding the baby in his arms. They couldn't have been over six. Then, who I suppose was, their father came running out of the house right before the flames consumed the house. I looked up to the upstairs window just in time to see a flicker of yellow eyes, and then they were gone."

Aubrey sat there taking it all in. After a long pause she said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Demon," the sisters said automatically.

"Not just any demon though," Aubrey advised. "The Demon, yellow-eyes."

Emmy nodded.

"Was there anything else in your vision?"

Emmy's face remained still, but her head was spinning. The pictures played in her head. She had been kissing that guy, and she knew him from somewhere. It had all felt so familiar to her. "No, nothing else." So why wasn't she telling Aubrey about it?

"Are you sure?" questioned Aubrey.

Emmy nodded. "I'm sure."

"Well, was the guy hot that you ran into?" she asked moving off the floor.

"Oh, shut up."

"He was!"

"Oh fine, he was," Emmy sighed. "I think I've met him or seen him somewhere before."

"Hm, that's weird. Where do you know him from?" questioned Aubrey.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you have a name? Maybe we could research something on him."

"His name's Dean. That's all I got."

Aubrey dug into her duffle bag and pulled out a tattered laptop. "That's not enough to look up stuff about him."

"I could ask the lady at the desk for his name. He checked in right before I did."

"I'll go do it," Aubrey suggested. "You, need to shower and rest."

"Aye Aye Mother!" exclaimed Emmy. She clambered out of the bed and grabbed some wrinkled clothes from the duffle bag.

Inside the bathroom, Emmy started the water and stripped out of her tired clothes. She let the warm water soothe her aching muscles. After any vision, extreme tiredness followed.

Aubrey walked back to the counter at the front of the little motel. The old lady behind it looked rather grumpy. _Excellent,_ she thought to herself.

"Excuse me," Aubrey said politely.

The lady looked up from her magazine with a smile plastered to her face.

"Could you please tell me who is in room 102, they are the room next to us and I want to tell them their TV is up a little loud," she said hopefully.

The lady looked at her with an unreadable expression. Aubrey's little act probably didn't faze her. "Is that the only reason you want to see those boys?" the old lady's eyes crinkled.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked innocently, but had no idea where this was going.

"I've seen those boys. I know I'm old, but I know a pretty thing when I see it," she said.

"Oh, I know," Aubrey lied. "Okay, I lied. I really just want to talk to them. But I like knowing their names before hand."

"I'll give you their names, but I don't do this often. So don't go around telling people," she said flipping through a book on her desk. "Dean Mustaine and Sam Hammett."

"Thank you so much," Aubrey said, walking away from the desk.

"I think you'd do well with the taller one," the lady said with a smile.

Aubrey smiled back awkwardly at the lady. "Oh okay. Thank you again."

Back in the room, Aubrey waited for Emmy to finish. The door opened to the bathroom with steam billowing out around her.

"Did you get anything?" she asked rubbing a towel through her wet dark hair.

"Yes I did," Aubrey said smiling. "I am a master at tricking people."

"What are their names?" asked Emmy.

"Dean Mustaine and Sam Hammett," Aubrey said with a smirk, "and these boys are good tricksters too."

"Why do those names sound so familiar?"

"Metallica."

"Oh those slick little boys."

"So, apparently they don't want people to know their real identities. This could be interesting."

"There's many reasons why they wouldn't want people to know," Emmy started.

"Maybe they are felons on the run," Aubrey suggested.

"Maybe they are prostitutes."

"Maybe they are cross dressers."

"Okay this could go on forever. Let's figure this out in the morning, I'm tired."

"Good idea."

* * *

"Don't give me that look Sammy," Dean said as he threw himself onto the uncomfortable bed.

Sam gave him a weary smile. "You've gone soft."

"I have not gone soft," he argued.

"You have."

"No I haven't! She was having a vision."

Sam's eyes clouded over in confusion. "How do you know?"

"I've seen you have way too many."

Sam walked around the room his expression unreadable. Dean watched him pace the room, sighing deeply.

"Do you think she's one of us?" asked Sam taking a seat at the little desk.

Dean sighed again. "I don't know. Usually I can tell when they are. But she was a small, scrawny girl that looks like she doesn't know what the hell a ghost would even be. But when she went into her vision, she knew how to handle it. She's obviously been having them for awhile."

Sam nodded. "We're going to need to find her and talk to her."

"Why?" Dean asked gruffly.

"If she's having visions, then she might be a hunter. Or we could help her."

"Why?" complained Dean. "She yelled at me and told me to stay away from her."

Sam snorted. "And has that ever stopped you before?"

"Shut up Sammy," he grunted. "I'm tired. Plus, for some reason, this girl reminded me of someone."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

The next morning, Sam woke at sunrise. The alarm clock beeped annoyingly next to his head. Sam slapped his hand at the alarm clock. The beeping ceased. The lifeless body in the next bed kept on snoring as he moved about the room. Sam stretched his arms above his head. His muscles ached. He pulled a dark gray, worn hoodie out of the duffle bag and tugged it over his head. The light in the hallway hit his eyes causing him to wince in pain. He ducked outside, darkness lay across the sky. A slight sliver of sunlight could be seen in the horizon. He took note that the sky was a beautiful deep red color. He always found sunrises fascinating. Sam pulled his iPod out of his pocket, and placed the earphones in his ears. The swell of music filled his ears as he began his jog.

Ever since the day that Dean showed up on his doorstep at Stanford, Sam's life had been completely flipped upside down. Looking at the trees and houses, as he passed, made him wonder what his life would have been like if Dean never came to him for help. Jessica might not have died. They would still be together, about ready to get married. They would live in one of those white houses with the picket fence out front. That's what Sam had pictured his life to be in a couple years. Then, it all changed.

Adrenaline pulsed through Sam's veins. The light wind nipped at his unkempt hair. Running was the only way for him to escape. When he ran, nothing else mattered. It was him and the open roads that lay ahead. His hood flapped over his head from the gusts of wind, which seemed to be picking up pace. At the top of a hill, he paused to take the scene in around him. The city below was still sleeping. Some lights scattered through the houses. A couple of birds were chirping in a nearby tree. Cars roamed the roads with people heading to work, without a care in the world. With that, Sam sighed. He turned his back on the city and ran. At that moment, he turned his back on the life he had known. Now, he was solely a hunter. No more college boy. Those days were over.

Sam jogged through a local park. The dirt path wound through thick oak trees, around a small pond, and passed a garden of bright blue flowers. He admired the little run down playground a yard away. There was one swing and a slide, very plentiful. The wood chipped off the sides of the equipment. He continued running through the park, enjoying the way it made his muscles feel. He noticed another runner ahead of him. From what he could tell, it was a girl. Her long black hair flowed behind her in a ponytail. She had on a form fitting runner shirt on with a pair of spandex running shorts. She took long and elegant strides. Sam could tell that she was an athlete.

Curiosity over took him. He picked up his pace and closed in on her. Up close she looked even more beautiful than he imagined. She had a small nose scattered with dark freckles. The most intriguing part of her was her bright lime green eyes. Not your normal emerald green but lime green. They stared him down as if he was a suspect in a crime. They were piercing and beautiful all at the same time.

"Hey," she greeted happily.

"Hi," said Sam almost shyly.

"It's nice to see another dedicated runner out this early."

"I'm not that dedicated, just trying to run off some excess energy before we hit the road again."

"Where are you headed?"

"Juarez, a little town on the border of Mexico."

"Really, my sister and I just coming back from there," she said surprised.

"Oh really, how was it?" Sam asked.

"You know, just as exhilarating as ever," she said sarcastically. "Well, you have fun with whatever you're going to do in Mexico."

"Thanks. Nice meeting you, but I'm going this way," he said jogging to the right slightly.

"You too. I'm Aubrey, I'll see you," she said smiling, showing a fantastic line of white teeth.

"I'm Sam," he said extending his hand.

They shook and departed ways, each leaving with a similar smile on their face. Sam jogged into the motel parking lot ten minutes later. He stopped the music on his iPod and entered the room. Dean's form was visible from under the crumbled covers.

"Where have you been man?" he asked curtly, bringing the covers above his head.

"Went out for a jog."

"What time is it?"

"8," Sam said tossing his hoodie onto the other bed.

"Are you kidding me?" grumbled Dean.

"Come on, we've got to get going," he said piling things into the duffle bag.

"Sammy its 8," Dean said again.

"Dean, we need to go." Sometimes Sam felt like he was babysitting a four year old. Dean can be such a baby.

"Give me a minute," groaned Dean. He moved the covers off of his body and stretched out his muscles. He pulled a clean Metallica t-shirt over his head. "I'm ready, happy bitch?"

"Jerk," muttered Sam, grabbing the duffle bag. "Do you think we should stop by those girls room just to make sure everything is okay?"

Dean rubbed his hands over his face and grumbled, "Sammy, they are fine. We can see if they are there, but that doesn't mean there is anything wrong with them."

Sam rolled his green brown eyes at his brother. "Let's just knock on their door and see."

Sam raised his hand and rapped gently at the door. After a couple of minutes of waiting, no one answered the door.

"Maybe they left Sammy," Dean yawned. He was clearly uninterested in seeing if the girls were there.

Sam looked at the door, almost sensing that something wasn't right. "Whatever. Let's get out of here."

The two brothers threw their bags into the trunk of the Impala. Dean turned his key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. For the next hour, Sam searched his computer for odd things happening in Juarez.

"Find anything?" Dean wondered as he sped passed a slow moving mini van.

"Well, for the passed two weeks, there have been about ten deaths. People have been sucked free of their blood."

"Vamps," Dean said instantly.

"But there haven't been any new articles about new deaths for three days."

"Hm, weird."

"Maybe the vampires just left."

Dean looked at Sam oddly. "Do vampires ever just get up and leave?"

"No," Sam said quickly, "but it's weird. I ran into someone today when I was running."

"You ran into someone!?" Dean exclaimed laughing. "Dude, you have the worst sight ever. How do you run into someone while running?"

"I didn't mean literally! I met someone, and she said she was just coming back from Juarez."

Sam glanced at Dean for some sort of reaction out of him.

"Does that not sound odd at all to you?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope."

Just then, Sam's phone dinged. A text message.

"37, -117. Urgent."

"Coordinates," muttered Dean.

Sam removed a well worn atlas from his bag. He opened the atlas to the index and search for the coordinates.

"Where are they to?" Dean asked a couple minutes later.

"Goldfield, Nevada," Sam said staring at the map oddly.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Dean. "Let's hit Vegas!"

Sam gave his older brother a look.

"What?!" Dean asked innocently.

"It says 'Urgent.'. So no pit stops."

"Damn," cursed Dean. "We are allowed to have fun once in a while Sammy."

"It's urgent Dean," Sam said firmly.

Dean pulled a face at him. "Whatever." He stopped in the middle of the road, reversed, and sped off into the opposite direction.

"Are we just going to forget about Juarez?"

"Yep," Dean said shortly. "You think this is so much more important."

"Dean, I didn't say that."

"Yeah, well it sounded like you meant that."  
"Why are you mad at me?" Sam asked with a face full of confusion.

"Nothing."

"Ever since you ran into that girl, you're so irritable. What's wrong with you?"

"Can you not go all Oprah on me?"

"Well, I can tell there's something wrong with you."

Dean shook his head and remained silent for a couple minutes. The only thing heard was the screaming of some Metallica song in the backround. He let out a long sigh. "It's just that, that girl back there. I know her. Or I knew her, I don't know. But she is so familiar, and I don't know how I know her. It's just bothering me."

The younger brother glanced at him with worried eyes. Dean never let anything get to him, especially a girl. "Maybe, you went to school with her."

"Sammy, do you think I actually paid attention during school?" asked Dean pointedly.

Sam shrugged. "You could have helped her out on a hunt or something."

"No," he shook his head again, "I would remember something like that."

"Come on, think," said Sam acting as if he were a psychiatrist.

"Will you stop going all Oprah on me, please? It's rather frightening."

Sam rolled his green brown eyes. "Fine, I'll stop. But, Dean, you gotta tell me when something is bothering you. That's what I'm here for."

Dean ignored him and proceeded to turn up the radio. The Motel they slept at the night before flew passed as Dean sped through Mesa.

"How long does it take to get there?"

"About 9 and a half hour."

"We'll get there in 8," he said upping the speed on the Impala. Sam searched the internet for anything about Goldfield, Nevada. Most of the searches came back about it being a ghost town. One website said that they were going to try and renovate the town and turn it back into a prospering town. Another site stated that someone was going to demolish the whole town in a couple months.

"Anything interesting?" asked Dean after two hours of driving. He had pulled over on the highway to take a break and check out the map. Sam laid the lap top on the hood of the Impala. He clicked away at the keyboard.

"Until recently Goldfield, Nevada had been a ghost town," Sam read from the screen. "A year ago, construction workers began refurbishing the town's buildings. The biggest one of all, The Goldfield Hotel, took the longest to redo. Apparently there were a couple deaths while rebuilding the Hotel."

"Anything that looks remotely out of ordinary?" wondered Dean.

"Some guy fell from a ladder in the lobby."

"What's weird about that?"

"His head was found twenty feet from him," Sam said reading the site. "Another guy was found in a bedroom, chopped up into millions of pieces. Others have gone missing."

"So, that's weird. How was the Hotel when it was in business?"

"Just a normal hotel, until a couple years before it shut down. Rumor has it there are numerous spirits that haunt the once prosperous Hotel."

"Lovely," said Dean, "it should be a piece of cake."

The boys arrived in Goldfield, Nevada, true to his word, eight hours later. They decided to stay in a small motel on the outskirts of the town. They would start their investigation in the morning.


	2. You Look Familiar

**wow! thanks to everyone who reviewed! i wasn't sure if anyone was going to be interested in this story. i guess this means i must get on top of writing more chapters! this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed!! thanks loves. =] now enjoy.**

**Chapter Two:**** You Look Familiar**

Emmy awoke in a cold sweat. Aubrey turned down the radio and asked, "Another nightmare?"

She nodded.

"What was it this time?"

"The same house burning down with those little boys running outside," said Emmy shielding her eyes from the burning sun.

"Anything new?"

"No, but I think I know who they are," she said. "I can't put my finger on it though."

"I've got a question," Aubrey said switching lanes. "How come you wanted to rush out of Mesa so quickly this morning?"

"No reason."

"Bull shit," laughed Aubrey. "Now tell me."

Emmy sighed. "While you were gone running, they came to our door."

"Who came to our door?"

"Those boys."

"And what did they want?"

"I don't know. I didn't open the door."

"Em! Why didn't you?"

"I had a feeling that something bad would happen if I did," she said shrugging. "Plus I didn't wanna see that one guy again. I'm sick of having three visions in the span of five minutes."

"Maybe there's a reason why you were having visions of him. Maybe we were supposed to help him, and now we can't cause you didn't open the door," argued Aubrey.

"Don't get all mad at me," retorted Emmy cracking the window slightly. It had suddenly become incredibly hot. She scraped her long auburn hair up into a high pony tail. She twirled the tail absentmindedly.

"I'm just saying. You should have opened the door."

"Well, I'll remember that for next time."

A couple minutes of silence passed before either one spoke again. "How much longer?" asked Emmy.

"An hour," answered Aubrey. "Have you looked up anything about this town?"

Emmy stretched her arms. "Ah, a little bit. It's an old ghost town. They reopened it a year ago."

"Hm, I love ghost towns. They are my favorites. All those spirits circling around and people think they are pretend. Makes me laugh," laughed Aubrey.

Emmy looked at her older sister with an expression of confusion on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said rolling her eyes. "So, I guess that there were a couple deaths while it was being renovated."

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nothing really," Emmy said eyeing the computer screen, "except that a worker fell from a ladder in the lobby and died. His head was found twenty feet away from him."

"Okay, so that's only a little weird," said Aubrey lightly. "Let's check out this Hotel then."

"Are we there yet?" complained the younger sister.

"About ten minutes shorter than the last time I told you," commented Aubrey.

"Argh, I hate long drives," moaned Emmy. She pulled her feet up to her chest, resting her head against her knees. She closed her baby blue eyes trying to relax. Images of her last vision awakened her senses. Before she knew it, she was dreaming.

_A dark haired woman stood in front of a mirror. She turned around sharply as if she heard something from behind her. She went back to brushing her teeth. Out of nowhere a hand appeared over the woman's throat. The toothbrush dropped from her hand and clanked to the floor. The woman's hands tried to pry off the predator. The thing behind her released her and threw her to the ground roughly. She scampered away into the next room. She ran to the door yelling for someone. The figure glided over to her and grabbed her once again. It pushed her up against the radiator and laid her over it. In a minute the woman fell limp. It leaned over her. _

"Emmy, wake up!" Aubrey said shaking her slightly.

"Ah!" she screamed as she woke. A headache immediately formed in her head.

"Another nightmare?"

Emmy nodded. "It was weird."

"Care to explain."

"I don't really know. There was this girl in front of a mirror. And this thing grabbed her throat and threw her on a radiator."

"Did you see what grabbed her?"

"Nope."

"We're almost there," announced Aubrey. "How about we grab some dinner and start this investigation tomorrow?"

"Why can't we start tonight?"

"You need your rest Em." She suddenly felt the weight of the vision fall on her. Visions always have that effect on her.

"Alright. First thing in the morning though."

* * *

Sam took the rust colored coffee from the hands of a waitress in a nearby diner. Dean watched her walk away with a smile on his face.

"Focus," snapped Sam.

Dean frowned at his brother. "I'm focused. What are we doing?"

The taller brother rolled his eyes. "We are going to the Hotel today to see if we can find anything about the deaths."

"Oh, I just love hotels," Dean said extracting himself from the diner booth. "Let's go Francis. Take your mocha latte with you."

"Bite me," mumbled Sam.

After their quick breakfast and Dean's excessive flirting with the waitress, they arrived at Goldfield Hotel.

"Oh, big scary hotel," Dean mused, peering up at the four story building.

Sam rolled his eyes at him. The building looked much newer than anything else in this deserted town, but it still wasn't a spectacular piece of architecture. Rather than looking like a hotel, it gave off an apartment vibe. Dean drove around back and parked in the small lot.

"Let's get this over with," he said, pulling open the door.

"Good morning," an elderly lady said immediately as they walked through the door. "Are you in need of a room?"

"Yes, do you by chance have a room with two queens?"

She glanced between the two brothers, a glance that they were extremely used to by now.

"We're brothers," Sam insisted without missing a beat.

She nodded while saying, "Room 209 is vacant. You can take the elevator; it's at the end of the hall."

Dean grabbed the keys out of the lady's weathered hand. "Is it just me or do you get the feeling were going to find only one bed in our room?"

Sam ignored his brother, taking in the hotel. "This place is beautiful," he whispered. Although the outside didn't do the hotel any justice, the inside looked as every bit restored to how it must have once looked. Stepping into the hotel was almost as if stepping back a couple centuries ago.

"Come on Sammy, let's get rid of our stuff and walk through this place," Dean instructed.

While Dean led the way to the room Sam kept his eyes out for anything that might look out of place in the hotel. He couldn't find anything that really stuck out. He thought the place was beautiful though. He was taken aback by its preserved beauty.

Back in the hallway, Dean extracted a small beat up walkman. Once it clicked on, the EMF reader whirred to life. The brothers shared a quizzical look.

"That is one hell of a ghost," said Dean, examining the reading more closely.

"That can't be just one," said Sam. "It's too powerful."

"Multiple spirits?" Dean suggested. "Or maybe it's just one really pissed off ghost. Okay, here's the plan. I'm gonna scope out the entire hotel, while you go talk to Mrs. Perverted-ness."

"Why do I have to talk to her?"

"Because you're a good people person," he said offhandedly, waving Sam away.

Sam gave him an odd look.

"Just go!"

Sam held his hands up in defeat. "Meet in the room in an hour?"

"Good enough for me."

Sam parted from Dean, taking the hallway back into the lobby. The hotel was absolutely beautiful, but he couldn't help but feel that there wasn't something right about the place. He walked along the hall noticing pictures of every shape and color hung on the wall. A good amount of the pictures were still in black and white. One certain picture caught Sam's eye.

The picture in question took up nearly the whole length of the wall. A beautiful girl smiled out to the camera. She was dressed in a white gown and her dark hair billowed out behind her, as if a breeze had come through. The girl couldn't be older than sixteen or seventeen.

Sam looked around to see if no one was watching, then gently took the picture off its hanger and flipped it over. Elizabeth 1932 was written across the back in a sprawled writing. He put the picture back in its spot and continued.

Towards the end of the wall pictures began to turn colorful. Sam stopped at the very last one of four people: an elderly lady, he noted, was the lady he met at the desk, an elderly man, a young woman, and a little girl. The woman looked to be in her late twenties. She had bright blond hair and blue eyes that would make any person stop in their tracks. The look on her face drew Sam closer to examine the picture. She held a frown on her beautiful face; her attention seemed to be directed to something off camera. Her eyes were focused off to the side seeming a little bit wary. The little girl had a sweet face, but definitely did not inherit her mother's looks. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Sam also noted that the elderly man looked down at the woman with a most shameful, almost hateful, look. He took out a small digital camera and captured the picture before anyone else could walk by.

The rest of the hallway held nothing of interest to him, or rather there was nothing else out of the ordinary that caught his eye. Soon, he found his way back to the main desk only to be interrupted by the voices at the desk. He peeked around the corner to investigate the new guests.

Two girls stood in front of the desk, talking rapidly to the old lady. The girl with jet black hair exceeded her friend in height by a good two inches or so. She looked vaguely familiar to Sam. The shorter girl, who had a head full of dark auburn curls, was the one talking to the old lady. The pair took their key proceeded to walk right passed Sam, who went unnoticed by either girl. As the girls rounded another corner, he casually sauntered up to the desk.

The old lady looked up at him with bright green eyes. This startled him. "Do you have a minute? I would love to talk to you about the history of the hotel."

She nodded, slowly rising from her chair. She moved slowly to a room behind the counter and shouted something to someone back there. "Would you like to take a walk?" she asked in a tired voice.

Sam lent his arm to the old lady. She led him out a door that opened up to a small garden and playground. A young boy and girl ran after each other around the wooden toys.

"Are they staying here with someone?" Sam asked, taking note that no adults were outside to watch them.

"They live here. They are my daughter's kids," the old lady said, waving to her grandchildren.

"I'm Sam," he offered, feeling very bad for not asking the woman's name.

"Mona Wingfield."

"Wingfield," Sam pondered. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"George Wingfield, he built this hotel in 1908. He's my late father."

"I'm sorry," Sam said before he could stop himself.

"He died while I was a baby, I don't remember him at all." Mona brought a wrinkled hand up to her face and brushed back her airy white hair. "Both my parents died when I was just a baby. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that."

Sam chuckled. "How long have you worked here at the hotel?"

"Forever," she said grimly. "I was born here, and I will die here."

"How has the hotel been over the years?"

"It's had its better days. In the beginning years, before I was born to be exact, it was booming. The city had never seen a hotel of such grand size and fortune. All the tourists stayed at the Goldfield, it was the highlight of their trip out west. During World War II it housed many soldiers from the Army Air Corp. After the last of the soldiers were gone from the hotel, it finally shut down in 1945. I lived in the hotel through the years it was closed. I let some people stay in if they were in dyer need of a place to stay. Otherwise the hotel hadn't had any real guests until about ten years ago. The contractors and town finally gave us the "okay" to remodel and rebuild our once prized hotel. The builders finally finished working this past year."

"Have there been any weird deaths in the hotel?"

Mona eyed Sam. "It has its ghosts. I think when I was about sixteen; there was a woman who hung herself in one of the rooms. A couple years after that, some man jumped off the building. Not too long after that the closed the hotel."

"So you've seen a lot of things go through this hotel?"

"Too many too count."

They were sitting on a bench now, watching the two children continue to chase each other. Mona smiled at some distant memory. The little girl looked over to us and waved brightly.

"Grandma!" the little girl shouted. She ran over to her throwing her arms around the frail grandmother. The girl turned her eyes on him, and the sudden brightness of green shocked him. _Just like her grandmother's eyes. _"Who are you?"

Sam laughed softly. Mona scolded the girl. "Where are your manners Elizabeth?"

"Who are you please?" Elizabeth tried.

The girl made Sam laugh even more. Mona sighed. "Elizabeth, this is Sam. He is staying at the hotel for a couple days."

"Hi Sam, I'm Elizabeth," she said happily. "Do you want to play tag?"

"Not right now, how about later," Sam told the bouncing girl. Her dark curls flew everywhere as she sprinted back to her brother.

"She's cute," Sam told Mona.

"She's a handful," sighed Mona. "I love her like my own daughter though. Ever since her mother stopped "taking care" of her, she's been mostly my responsibility."

"What do you mean?" Sam pried.

"My daughter, Laura, has always been different," she said searching for the right word to say. "When she was born, she barely ever cried, barely ate. We all thought there was some medical thing wrong with her, but when we took her to the doctors they insisted that she was as healthy as any other baby. She got older, and still she rarely ever spoke a word."

"When she became a teenager she began to talk more than she used too. We were very thankful for her to get to school and hopefully make some friends. Friends never came around though. She was always alone pouring over books about witches and spells. To this day she sits up in her room and reads those books, all day.

"A couple years back she came up to me and said 'there's something in this hotel'. Of course there is, all towns have their ghosts! But she told me once, that she talked to one of them. Now tell me if your child came up to you and says, 'Mom, I talked to Grandpa Wingfield last night.' How do you think you would handle that?"

Sam nodded interestedly.

"I told her it was just a dream, praying that she would see some sense in that. But a couple times a week I will see her sitting on the stairwell carrying on a conversation like someone was sitting next to her. I'm worried about her. My husband, Robert, won't even look at her. He is just too ashamed that his only daughter is crazy," she croaked.

"What about the little boy? Is he her son?" asked Sam, steering away from the daughter.

"Yes, she had him a year after Elizabeth was born. He's definitely not as lively as Elizabeth, but he will talk. We thought he was going to be just like Laura when he was younger. He wouldn't talk, cry, or even look at anyone when he was young. He would stare off into space and mumble."

"What's his name?"

"George, after his great grandfather, and Elizabeth is named after her great grandmother."

"Is that an odd coincidence, or is there a reason for that?"

"Laura claims that Grandpa, meaning my father, told her to name her children after them for some reason. She said that when he found out she was pregnant that he insisted that the children be named after them."

"Do you know the reason?"

"No, she hasn't told me. I should probably go check up on her."

"Okay. Thank you so much for talking to me."

"No problem at all, not many people are that interested with the history around this place. If you would like to know anything else, you know where to find me," she said standing.

"Thanks Mona," he said smiling.

She smiled and called to the children, "Elizabeth, George time for lunch."

Elizabeth jogged over to Mona with a big smile on her face. George walked leisurely over to Mona, making sure not to run too fast. As he passed Sam, his face turned into a glare. Sam was taken backed. He thought he saw a flash of yellow in his eyes, but in a second it was gone. The boy continued over to his grandmother's waiting hand. He glanced back at Sam with a cruel smile on his boyish face. He shook off the odd feeling it gave him.

"Never thought I'd see you again," an elegant voice floated to his ears.

"Aubrey?" wondered Sam, astonished to see the beautiful girl again. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister and I are stopping here for a couple days. It's a pit stop on our way to upstate California."

Sam nodded. He gestured to the vacant spot next to him. Aubrey gracefully placed herself in Mona's spot. Sam took the moment to stare at her. Today her hair was straightened to perfection and parted on the side. It flowed down her back, and stopped a little before her shoulder blades ended. The blackness of her hair shone in the bright sun. Her puzzling lime green eyes focused on his dull brown ones.

"What?" she asked, sounding flustered.

"Nothing, it's just weird to see you again so soon. It's definitely a good weird coincidence though," he said as an afterthought.

Her laugh made him smile. "Nice catch."

"I try." Was he flirting with this girl? That was normally Dean's point of expertise.

"What brings you out here?"

"Another pit stop on our way to nicer places. Dean, my brother, was getting tired of driving," he lied.

"Happens to the best of us," she said offhandedly. "I see you were making friendly with that old lady." Her eyes teased him.

"No, I was just talking to her," he stammered. "She told me about the hotel."

"Anything interesting?"

"Nothing I already didn't know."

She leaned close to him. Her breath stung his ear. "You are a horrible liar." With that she jumped out of her seat. "I'll see you later Sam."

Sam took a deep breath trying to relax his beating heart. There was something about her and he couldn't figure it out.

* * *

Dean started his assignment on the top floor of the hotel. The air up here felt damp, along with no traces of human life. He walked slowly passed all the rooms, EMF extended in front of him. At room 409, the EMF reader hummed to life, the reading wasn't as strong as it had been in the lobby. Dean glanced at the door. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about the door. All three numbers stood slightly askew. Besides that, there seemed to be no traces of blood and the scent of sulfur was not evident.

He tried to open the door. It was locked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paperclip: always had to have one for moments like these. The door clicked open. A bed took up most of the room sitting in the middle. A layer of dust consumed the blankets. Tall oak dressers stood off to the side. His eyes spotted another door, off to the side. He moved across the creaky floor with ease and skill of a hunter. This door was unlocked.

In the closet, the EMF reader grew stronger. Dean examined the contents of the closet. A few old clothes were on some hangers, but nothing else looked out of place. He scaled the room again. Once again the EMF reader grew stronger as he passed the old, worn down radiator. He looked at it curiously. Nothing looked odd about it.

He left the room and went down to the third floor. This time the EMF reader roared to life as he passed Rooms 309, 315, and 324. Room 309 had the same readings from room 409. In room 315, the readings were stronger as he passed the window. He looked outside and noticed a small cross at the ground. He would check that out later.

Room 324 stumped him; there was still crime scene tape in the room. This room must have been fresh with evidence. He and Sam would check this room out again later. It barred off a section underneath the ceiling fan.

On the second floor, room 209 attracted the EMF. He walked back into their room and looked around. He ignored the bags that were thrown onto the floor. The room had the same readings as room 409 and 309. There was a pattern he noticed.

Back on the first floor, Dean saw a dark redheaded girl in a corner with what looked like his EMF reader. He drew closer to her. She glanced down at the box in her hands and frowned. She looked up and found him staring at her. She hastily pushed the thing into her bag. Dean saw her eyes. He could have recognized that striking baby blue anywhere.

"Emmy?" he breathed.

She heard him. Her head snapped back to him. "Dean?"

"Uh yeah," Dean said uncertainly, slightly afraid of the small girl. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you," she said shortly.

"My brother and I are road tripping. This is one of our stops."

"This is a weird place to stop."

"Why are you here?" he asked ignoring her statement.

"Same reason," she mumbled.

Dean plastered an arrogant smile to his face. "What were you just doing?"

She glared at him through her dark eyelashes. "Looking at a map. What the hell are you doing with that?" She indicated to the EMF reader.

"Uh, trying to find a good signal," he offered.

"Right."

"I'm still trying to find one. See you later."

"Yeah, see you," she said watching him walk away from her. She caught a smell of him as he walked by. She sighed, she had to hand it to him, he smelled delicious. She hated how he could make her feel entirely stupid with one statement of his. And that arrogant smile – she wished to smack that painstakingly adorable smile off his face.

Dean shook the peculiar feeling out of his head. There was no doubt; that girl was a feisty one. He passed room 109 and jumped. The EMF buzzed to life once again. This time the reader was stronger than ever. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He attempted to pick the lock and it still wouldn't open. He pulled out his phone. It wouldn't turn on. He moved out to the lobby and spotted Sam walking in through the door. They met by the main staircase. The EMF hummed again.

"Did you get a lot of readings?" Sam asked.

"Yeah a ton. This place is just crawling with freaks. What did you get?"

"A lot."

* * *

"I've got to talk to you!" the sisters said at the exact same time. Both their expressions reading that of discovery.


	3. Epiphany

**a new chapter!! thanks everyone for showing interest in this story. =] hopefully i will have a new chapter up more quickly than i had this one. ive decided that im going to have this story take place during season one. i loved how sams hair was in that season so im gonna stick with it. dont you all agree?? and i love to have them chasing after their dad. so if you had any confusion to when this story was taken place hope this clears is up for you! keep being awesome people and review! i love you all. =]**

**Chapter Three:**** Epiphany**

"I've got to talk to you!" the sisters said at the exact same time. Both their expressions read those of discovery.

"You first!" they both shouted together.

"I'll start," Emmy said breathlessly.

Aubrey nodded, acknowledging her to go on. "You remember that guy I told you about, Dean, he is here."

"Here as in Nevada, or here as in mentally here with you," Aubrey said, taking a stab at Emmy's visions.

Emmy knocked Aubrey upside the head. "If I wasn't so little I would take you in a heart beat. He is here in Nevada, and I think he might be a hunter!"

"Was that one of our guesses? I doubt it. But seriously, he is here? That's so coincidental it's almost scary."

"Now what was your big announcement?"

A guilty look crept onto Aubrey's flawless face. Her raven hair pulled back into a high pony tail accented her gorgeous features even more. "This morning before we left, I went running."

"Thrilling," muttered Emmy.

"Shut up and listen to the damn story. I went running this morning and met this guy. His name is Sam, and I just saw him again."

"Was it in your mind or real?" Emmy mimicked Aubrey from earlier.

"I deserve that," Aubrey admitted.

"Wait, you said his name is Sam," said Emmy slowly, her eyes closed – something she always did when she tried to figure something out.

"Yeah Sam, what's that mean to you?" Aubrey wondered.

"Last night, when you went to go check who the guys were in the other room, their names."

"Sam and Dean!"

"I've had an epiphany," exclaimed Aubrey.

* * *

The boys wandered back to their room for the time being. Sam sat down on the itchy bed, running his hands through his hair.

"What's wrong Sammy, you act like you've just seen a ghost," Dean pointed out, dropping on the bed opposite him.

"When I went running the other morning I met this girl, and now she is here too," he said, pausing to rethink this over.

Dean stopped changing the channels. "Really? Cause I just saw that Emmy girl, the one who had the visions. She's here too."

Something in Sam's mind clicked. "Come on, we have to go talk to them!"

"Right now?" complained Dean.

Sam yanked Dean off the bed and out the door.

Sam reached the counter within seconds. Dean felt like laughing; Sam couldn't act anymore weirder sometimes. "Excuse me Mona, could you tell us who checked into the hotel right after we did?"

"No, but since I like you I will tell you," Mona smiled, shifting through some papers on the desk. "Aubrey and Emmy Locknear, room 216. They are darling aren't they? You two better not try anything with them."

"Thank you," Sam mumbled quickly ignoring Mona's comment, his feet already in motion.

Dean ran to keep up with him. "Sam, what is going on? Why are we worried about these girls?"

"Don't you think it's just a little bit weird that we stay at the same motel last night, and now we are at the same one again? Aubrey told me she and her sister had just come back from Mexico, the exact same place we were going to go too. And now they are here at this hotel; which has been having supernatural stuff happen to it for the past years. Coincidence?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you. When I saw Emmy she looked like she had an EMF reader with her."

"That just proves it even more."

"Proves what?" wondered Dean, completely lost.

Sam paused outside the room of 216. "You're an idiot." He knocked on the door.

Dean scoffed. "I am not an idiot."

A very beautiful girl with jet black hair opened the door a crack.

"We need to talk," Sam said before the girl could open her mouth, pushing the door open so he and Dean could pass through.

* * *

"Hey Em," Dean said easily, slipping into the room behind his brother.

Emmy noted how simply Dean spoke, almost knowing the effect it had on her every time she heard it. He even had a nickname for her now. Realization dawned on Emmy. She looked at Dean, really looked at him; every inch of clothing, every detail in his facial features, every definition in his body. He really was the man in her visions. She didn't want to believe Aubrey at first but now she had no choice.

"Emmy," Aubrey's voice clipped, dragging her out of her thoughts. She took one last look at Dean and found his trademark smug replaced by an uncertain gaze. The intense gaze unsettled her.

"We were just discussing how it was a coincidence that we met again," Aubrey said beckoning to the two men who now stood awkwardly in the corner of their room.

"Yeah, such a coincidence," she breathed. She needed to sit.

"What brings you two here?" asked Aubrey nonchalantly, like it wasn't weird at all to meet the same boys in a span of a day.

"Let's cut to the chase Aubrey; you two are hunters."

The word _hunters_ hung in the air like a dangerous disease that no one dared to touch much less care to speak about.

Before Aubrey could argue, Emmy cut in. "We are, and so are you two."

"Em," Aubrey hissed.

"No, there's no point in hiding it now. Dean saw me earlier with the EMF, even though he tried to play it off as a walkman. Which by the way, hasn't been used for nearly ten years," she pointed out to him.

"Sweetheart," Dean cooed, "the walkman never went out of style. It just conveniently turned into something better."

Dean had no idea how much the word sweetheart stirred Emmy; she hoped her face wouldn't give away.

"Okay," Aubrey said in defeat, falling back onto the other bed, "we are hunters. And obviously you two are too. Now, what do we do?"

The room went silent for a couple moments. "We work together," Sam said suddenly.

"What!?" complained Aubrey and Dean instantly.

"It's the only way," Emmy said softly. "I've had visions of us working together."

"Kinky," Dean chuckled.

"We never work with anyone else," Aubrey said dangerously.

"And neither do we, usually," Sam offered. "It would be a lot easier to work together. We would be able to cover more ground, and we could work a lot faster than if it was just the two of us running the case."

Aubrey glanced to Emmy. They seemed to be having a silent argument with their eyes. After much dismay, Aubrey agreed. "How are we going to do this?"

"We need to figure out all the things we already know about the hotel, and then dig up some more information," Sam said quickly.

Emmy's amber eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell back against the bed.

"Em!" Dean shouted, crossing the floor to her bed.

"It's okay Dean, she's just having a vision," Aubrey stated, sitting next to her limp sister.

"Yours weren't much like this," Dean said to Sam.

Aubrey looked to Sam. "You have visions."

"I did, I haven't had them in a long time."

Her face looked puzzled. "I wonder why that is."

"I'm not complaining. They weren't the most exciting things."

Emmy's eyes popped open suddenly and she shot up from her position on the bed. Dean hesitantly brought his hand to her face. Her eyes closed once again but she didn't fall back onto the bed. "No vision," she said tiredly.

"At least I know I can touch you now," said Dean smugly.

Aubrey hit him for Emmy. "What did you see?"

"Nothing. It wasn't really clear," mumbled Emmy, her eyes flicked to Dean for a mere second, but Aubrey caught them.

"Sam used to have visions," Dean said changing the subject.

Emmy seemed genuinely interested. "Did you really?"

"Yeah, but not as bad as you have them. I would just get flashes of visions. I usually had them when I slept. I only had them a couple times when I was awake."

She nodded, her eyes drooping tiredly.

"She should probably rest now," Aubrey advised. "Her visions always make her real tired."

The boys nodded. "How about we all meet for dinner, around seven?" suggested Dean.

Sam eyed his brother.

"Bring all the material you know about the hotel. We can discuss," he said.

"Seven, sounds good," Aubrey said with a smile. "See you then."

The door closed quickly behind the brothers. "What are you playing at Dean?"

"I'm not playing at anything. You said you wanted to work with them, so why not start tonight at seven?"

"Are you sure there aren't any ulterior motives?"

"Sammy, there's always ulterior motives."

* * *

"Why did you shoo them away?" asked Emmy as Aubrey closed the door.

"You need to rest," she said, flopping down on her own bed.

"I'm not tired," Emmy complained.

"Either you can sleep or you can tell me what really happened in your vision. I know you're with holding information, and to me that's a federal crime. I'm your sister."

"But you're not authorities or the law."

Aubrey gave Emmy a stern look.

"Okay, I did see something," she sighed.

The raven haired beauty clapped her hands together. "I knew it! Was it something dirty? Do tell!"

"You disgust me sometimes," stated Emmy bluntly. "Anyway, it started out as every other vision has started lately. There was that burning house again."

"You're keeping stuff from me," poked Aubrey. "What else is there?"

A faint tint of pink hastened to Emmy's cheeks. "I was with this guy."

"What guy?"

Her cheeks turned even brighter.

"It was Dean! I knew it! You are so in to him it's ridiculous!" exclaimed Aubrey. "You're so precious when you get all embarrassed."

"Shut up Aub," Emmy grunted throwing a pillow at her.

"So what, were you and him, yah know, doing the dirty?" Aubrey hinted, raising her eyebrow suggestively at Emmy.

Emmy threw the other pillow at her sister. "I am never telling you anything ever again."

"Oh, I think I deserve to make fun of you for awhile. Remember that time in Atlanta with the guy in the bar; yeah you made fun of me for a whole month. I think I deserve making fun credit for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks! That's insane, I won't have it," prattled Emmy.

"Oh quit your whining you need to loosen up. Hopefully you and Dean get down and dirty soon so you can work off some of that stress."

Emmy lunged at her sister. Aubrey easily dodged her attacker. "You're going to need to get better at jumping on people if you want Dean."

She tried to hit her again and missed.

"Oh, I think I'm going to like this," said Aubrey happily. "Now, what should we wear to dinner tonight? I'm thinking you're outfit needs to scream do-me-now!"

* * *

"I call dibs on shower!" Dean shouted as soon as they walked through the door of their suite.

Sam stared after his brother wondering what the hell had exactly gotten into him. The simple answer screamed in his head: Emmy. Shaking his head, he sat down at the rickety table and opened his laptop. Might as well surf the web for more information about this Hotel while Dean took a cold shower.

The first thing he did was open a search engine, and then typed in _Laura Wingfield_. Numerous articles popped up; Sam clicked the first one. It explained about the history of the Goldfield Hotel. Laura was brought up in the Hotel, and lived here her whole life. Nothing interesting screamed out at Sam.

He clicked through a couple other articles and found nothing of importance. He changed his search to _Elizabeth Wingfield_. Not one hit popped up. This stumped Sam. Instead he typed in _George Wingfield_. Tons of hits scrolled the page. All of them said the same thing; he bought the Goldfield Hotel and renovated it all those years ago. One title stood out to Sam: _Mysterious Murder Rocks Goldfield_.

_Yesterday evening, Elizabeth Manners was found in her room, dead. Her body lay upon the radiator, cradling her stomach. George Wingfield, owner of Goldfield Hotel, was in hysterics. "I don't know who would ever want to hurt Elizabeth. She was the sweetest person you could ever meet. Always so full of life. I hope the person who killed her gets what's coming to them."_

_Needless to say, the death of the beloved Elizabeth rocked the small town of Goldfield. The examination of her body has ruled out attempt of suicide. There is a definite killer on the loose in Goldfield. The police are going to scour the city in search of Elizabeth's killer. While this search is going on, the Goldfield Hotel will remain open for business. Wingfield says, "Although our Hotel has experienced a tragedy, that doesn't mean we are going to close our doors on needy costumers."_

_The search continues for the killer._

Sam's face scrunched up, thinking. "This changes everything."

Dean exited the bathroom, a cloud of steam expanding behind him. "Oh the wonders a shower can do for the body."

Rolling his blue-green eyes, Sam closed the laptop with a click. "Come on Romeo, we need to get changed and leave."

"Don't rush perfection Sammy," said Dean, dropping his towel on the floor.

Disgusted, Sam moved to the door. "On second thought, you change and I will leave."

"Whatever floats your boat."

Sam closed the door behind him, leaving Dean to his oddities. He honestly worried about the sanity of his brother sometimes. While wandering the halls, Sam pulled out his phone checking for any missed calls. He still hadn't called. Save for the random coordinates last night, John Winchester had been MIA. For the past couple years, Sam and Dean had been chasing their father around the country. Any little evidence that their father have been there sent them on a wild goose chase always ending with disappointment. Dean kept telling Sam that Dad would resurface when he wanted to see them and talk to them; meanwhile they needed to continue their business.

He couldn't understand why Dean could take this so nonchalantly. Their father basically disappeared from the earth a couple years ago and expected them not to worry or try and find them. Wonderful father he is. He shoved the phone back in his pocket, anger shaking him. When they finally found him Sam didn't know if he would even want to talk to John.

* * *

"Emmy, are you done in there yet?" teased Aubrey, checking her reflection in the aged mirror that hung precariously on the wall.

Her sister didn't answer. She had been in there for at least twenty minutes.

"I'm ready, we need to leave soon. It's almost seven," said Aubrey. "You don't want to be late for your date with Dean!"

Emmy exited the bathroom with a scowl on her face. "I can't wait until you have another infatuation where I can make fun of you."

"Too bad that won't happen for a very long time. I learned my lesson last time. No more messy hook-ups with random strangers at bars."

"What about Sam?" asked Emmy simply, straightening the black headband in her suddenly straight auburn hair.

Aubrey dropped the brush she was holding. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, her face feigning innocence.

"Do you know something I don't," Aubrey said, advancing on her sister.

Emmy looked puzzled. "Whatever do you speak of my darling sister?"

A knock at the door stopped Aubrey from causing Emmy bodily harm. "You're so lucky," she said, dancing her way to the door. She peeked through the peep hole to check who was outside before opening. "Hello there boys, don't you clean up well?"

Dean smirked, graciously taking it as a compliment.

Emmy scowled. Aubrey needed to stop giving him more motivation to enlarge his already inflated ego. Although, Emmy couldn't deny the fact that yes, the brothers did clean up very well, almost too well.

"Where are we off to then?" asked Aubrey, grabbing her wallet off the table; she never carried a purse. She was not your typical girly girl; the hunting world was to thank her for that.

"Nothing too fancy," said Sam. "Very low key, so we can work."

Aubrey nodded letting her eyes gaze over Sam. Ever since Emmy made that comment about Sam she couldn't help but wonder. Instead of being a womanizer, as his brother appeared to be, he wanted to work on this case. She liked that about him. Plus, it didn't help that he was positively wonderful to look at. He had dropped his usual jacket for a more modest yet casual look. The dark green long sleeved shirt accented his eyes in all the right places, making them glitter and brighten when they hit the light. The shirt hung to his body in the most appealing way. Aubrey bit her lip so no one would notice her immediate interest with him.

He glanced at her quickly, feeling the weight of someone's eyes on him. A small smile appeared and glanced the other way. Aubrey felt her heart skip a beat. He cleared his throat while shaking his brown hair out of his bright eyes.

"Are you girls ready?"

Aubrey looked at Emmy who was already chumming up to Dean and smirked. "Look's like we are."

Very discreetly Emmy flicked Aubrey the bird when the boys had turned their backs. Aubrey mouthed _I love you_ to her feisty sister.

"This is going to be one interesting night," she murmured to herself.


End file.
